trilbycoatandscarffandomcom-20200214-history
OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING
OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING (The Rapture Logs) (May 2011 - May 2013) was my first novel, written for the Fear Mythos. I wrote it in an experimental epistolary style combining first-person prose with a Twitter-like poetry. The story revolved around an absurdist apocalypse as told through the surrealist journals of Jordan Dooling; this was presented as a coming-of-age narrative. Plot The Rapture Logs were divided into four acts, an overture, an intermission, and an epilog, spanning five months total. One journal was written for every day (excluding May 22nd). The overture (The First Day) dealt with Jordan being thrust into the beginning of the end of the world, seeing the sky turn red, discovering doorways to impossible worlds, and encountering some of the strange monsters that have come into the world, a lot of them based on or even direct homages to creepypasta. Act I: The Coming of the Four Rakes Jordan met a girl named Donnie, and the two of them elected to go to Blackpool, to a location they believed to be safe. On the way, a wooden girl calling herself The Harlequin appears to Jordan and manipulates him for malevolent means before revealing herself to the public and ordering him to kill people in Spain for her. In his Spain journey, Jordan gains the nickname "the White Jester" and is recognized as a terrorist. When he returns to Blackpool, The Harlequin sexually abuses him, scarring him and provoking him to act out in revenge, trapping her in a freezer and fleeing with Donnie. The two learn of a ferry boat making one last run to America and board it in hopes of escaping. On the six-day voyage, a new creature reveals herself: Salmacis, the goddess of the sea, who warns the protagonists that there are many more gods out there whose attention have turned onto the two for their defeat of The Harlequin. The motif of X factors is introduced, as is the phenomenon known as Indisen. In the end, the boat safely makes it to America (though with almost every passenger dead), and Jordan finds his online friend Danny waiting for them. Act II: The Seven Ciphers of the Blind Man's Book In America, characters frequently leave and enter the protagonist party. Important new characters are Fentzy (an online friend with whom Jordan frequently flirts), Anna (Jordan's ex-girlfriend who is tortured by the gods and struggles to retain coherency), Bones (Jordan's best friend from long ago, now a mysterious drifter of the apocalypse), The Musicians (perception-obfuscating creatures), Tiresias (a blind prophet trapped in his own library), and The Ecclesiarchway (Death himself). An intermission transpires involving two ambiguous figures discussing whether or not to keep reading the journals. Act III: The Duels of the Knights of Xanadu Act IV: The Hunt of the Beast and the Harlot, the Seven Beacons, and the Terminal Coming of Rapture Epilog Characters The Rapture Logs are filled with characters that I will fill out later. Category:Stories Category:Rapture Category:Personal development Category:EAT